


Born to Be Wild

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: 1700s, F/M, Girl!Merlin, Magic, Massachusetts, Salem Witch Trials, Wild!Merlin, Witchcraft, colonial AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a young witch living during the beginnings of the Salem Witch Trials. She hides in the forests of Massachusetts to keep herself safe. She meets Arthur, a handsome young man running away from a lot. Her life is turned ever since he stumbled into her life. Their relationship starts of bad and escalates to a hot and cold sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! This is a major project to me. I'm going to try to be as historically accurate as I can with this. This will get pretty dramatic, so hang on. I'm hoping for at least 20 chapters with 10 pages each. This is mainly Merthur but there will be some other moments. There will be some ArthurxGwen to put some angst up in here and others like GwainexMerlin maybe but it will most definitely end in MerlinxArthur. 
> 
> I've been wanting to do something like this :D Hope you guys enjoy. This chapter is a little boring and pointless but it will go downhill with angst and death from here SLOWLY. If you guys have tips or suggestions or anything you'd like to input PLEASE TELL ME! I have ideas for this but help never hurts! Who knows? Your comment might motivate me when I have nothing to write!

**1691, Massachusetts**

It was another lazy, cool day in the forest. The sky was white and the sun was hidden but it was still a bright day. Skittish squirrels ran back and fro, red foxes blinked their bright eyes from behind bushes. The last of the birds were already migrating to warmer places. The fall wind rustled the dry leaves on the ground and mussed the lithe girl's fringe over her eyes. Merlin blew her heavy fringe away from her face with puckered lips but another gust of wind caused her bangs to fall over her them again. Exasperated, Merlin pushed her cropped hair away from her face. She sat up from lying on her back casually on the forest ground, as if animals didn't do their business on it. One would wrinkle their noses at her, but Merlin didn't care. After all, there was no one there to tell her what to do. She was free, free from prying eyes, free from chattering, free from the stake.

Merlin raised a hand. With a golden flash of her eyes and a small chant of ' _release_ ', wind was released from her fingertips. The gust she made shoot from her hand shook all the leaves from a white hickory tree. Some of them fell on the ground. Merlin smiled proudly. This was only a small bit of how much she could really do. She could do anything with her magic. She could move water and summon fire, she could manipulate the winds and break the earth. She was a witch. Being a witch wasn't convenient in these times, but she didn't allow herself to think anymore of that.

Merlin didn't really need spells to perform magic, but it did help to be more specific and she didn't mind pouring over the magic books her great uncle left for her. She wasn't sure where she got her magic, but she was glad to have it. Her mother always said that ever since she was only a few days old, she could light little fires, which was the reason why her cabin's floor was a little burned.

Thinking of her mother made Merlin's smile fade. Hunith was the best person in the world. She was gentle and patient and cooked the best meals with the little she had and always gave Merlin the bigger portion. She was also very stubborn. Hunith refused to let Merlin use her magic for everything, even food. A six-year-old Merlin had whined and growled but Hunith put her foot down. Hunith taught her everything she needed to know to survive magic-free. She couldn't go around using magic freely, she would get killed. She was taught how to hunt, what plants and herbs to pick for medicine, and how to cook. And when there was nothing else to do after all that, Hunith would allow her to practice magic and read spell books.

Hunith was amazing indeed. She raised her coltish daughter all by herself without the help of the man who impregnated her at fifteen and high tailed away. She kept her daughter safe from the crazed men looking out for witches to burn them alive. She was a solid rock until the end of her days, which was still pretty recent. Hunith had died last year when Merlin was fourteen. The winter had taken her.

Merlin got up from her behind and walked towards the direction of her cabin . Her bare feet crunched dead leaves, grass and stepped on dirt. She was used to the scratchy ground beneath her bare toes, it didn't bother her. Later, she would clean her feet in her bath. Usually she preferred the lake by her home, but the lake was chilly so her bath would do. Merlin enjoyed the scenery as she walked. Fall was always her favorite season. There was something about the red and orange leaves and the critters in the forest preparing for hibernation that fascinated her. But fall also meant another thing—hunting season. Men would hunt in the forests for turkeys and deer. Some even went for more dangerous animals—bears, coyotes, and even a few mountain lions. The whole event angered Merlin. She knew men needed to eat, but some of them were just so cruel. Some of them killed more than what they needed, just to kill. It wasn't fair.

Merlin grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it as far as she could. Damn men! Merlin would show them! A spark of golden magic escaped her fingertips. Merlin looked down at her hand. Her shoulders slumped. She promised Hunith in her last moments she would never use magic to harm. If she did, she'd be no better than those slave drivers using their powers to terrorize or those witch burners. Merlin decided not to ponder over bitter subjects anymore. There was chores to do after all. She marched to the cabin with intent. When she got close enough to her home, two dogs were waiting there for her. The white pit-bull sitting upright with the prettiest blue eyes was Aithusa; she was still a pup and was overly energetic. The other one was an old, big, brown bloodhound named Kilgharrah.

Aithusa ran to her and began to run in circles around her, barking happily. Merlin scratched her ears and went to meet with Kilgharrah who was slowly getting up. The old hound licked her hand and then barked sharply at Aithusa, as if telling her to shut up. Merlin smiled down at her dogs. She's known Kilgharrah since forever, but Aithusa was a little new. Kilgharrah just arrived one day home with a wriggling little thing on his mouth. At first, Merlin thought it was a rat, but it turned to be a white pup. Hunith got to see her... Merlin shook away any thoughts about her mother. _'Work_!' she reminded herself.

Merlin went inside her home. She didn't pay any mind to the critters that had decided to take a liking to her and her cabin. There was one raccoon, a possum and chipmunk. They were over the wooden table, nibbling on nuts. If Hunith was here she would have a fit.

Merlin mentally discussed with herself all the things she needed to do. She passed by her mother's old looking glass mirror where a rattlesnake was curled over happily without a thought until she caught a glimpse of her reflection. _'Oh... But first I have to put on some clothing..._ ' She had completely forgotten she was parading around naked the whole time. No wonder she had goosebumps all over. Spring and summer were usually the best times to go around bare (as long as she didn't run into any people). No mosquitoes bit her, no ticks inhabited in her hair. The animals respected her. It was probably because of her magic that no animal attacked her.

Merlin dusted off the dried leaves and twigs sticking to her bare skin and her short strands of hair. She went to her childhood room and grabbed the first thing she saw and slipped it on. It was a pair of overalls. They smelled a little musty and were shorter than she last wore them...which was a month ago. Had she grown taller again? To make sure, Merlin measured herself against the wall that had all the recordings of her height. Turned out, she grew two more inches. She marked her height with a small knife and then pocketed it.

Aithusa suddenly started barking up a ruckus. Even Kilgharrah was barking though more low. “Oh. Sorry Kil, sorry Aithusa.” she apologized. She forgot to feed them! Merlin went to the small smokehouse Hunith built herself and Merlin helped. Once again, Merlin caught herself thinking of her mother. She grabbed a sausage without a second thought from a hook and hurried out. She met with the dogs and threw the sausage at them and let them eat. Her own stomach started growling as she watched the dogs eat loudly.

“Better get some apples before I chop some wood.” she told herself out loud. Merlin went back to the forest and to Uncle Gauis' apple tree. She kept it nice and strong with her magic. The apples were always plump and a juicy red. She put the ladder against the trunk and climbed it. She took her time picking the apples, she was in no hurry. Around the middle of her picking, she climbed the tree fully and sat on a sturdy brach. Merlin plucked one fat apple after the other and dropped in on the basket (with magical assistance so they wouldn't bruise). The last apple was always the toughest to pick since it was so far back, but it was also the best.

For this one, Merlin had to actually strain to reach for it. The last apple was the biggest one and the farthest one from her. But she wouldn't use her magic. She thought of this as a little warm-up test for harder things in life where magic might not be in the picture. Merlin grabbed a branch and wrapped her legs around the one she was sitting on. She extended her lean body and stretched her arm and fingers as far as she could. The apple was only inches away from her reach. Merlin tried again. “Come on.” she said through gritted teeth. She did not succeed. She moved dangerously closer, the branch made a protesting sound. No matter how skinny she was, her weight was still too much for the thinner side of the branch. She waved her hand around, trying to find a different angle but she still didn't succeed. She tried until she heard the familiar crunch of the branch breaking from her weight.

Merlin caught herself with her magic—a natural instinct and also because she was used to this by now—and landed on the ground on her feet. The branch fell behind her with a thump. Merlin sighed with her eyes closed, a signal of being tired of doing this every time she wanted apples. After all these years, she still could pick a single damn apple without magic. It was rather pathetic she shouldn't be able to conquer a piece of fruit and how much emotion she was putting into the task. No one else would understand, especially not from the town.

Town-goers were odd to her and she was odd to them. She had never met any personally, but she's been into the town. She'd only been into that waste of land once when her mother was alive. Hunith wanted to show her the wonders of candy. That had been a mistake. Merlin was banned from ever eating candy again. Merlin wasn't as desperate to go back into the confusing town just for candy. There were sweeter things in life and it was much safer to stay away from Salem.

Merlin quit her mental ramblings and re-attached the broken branch back to the apple tree. She hefted up the apple basket and placed it on her hip then headed for the cabin. She stepped over a sleeping gray fox that she didn't notice before and shooed away the raccoon. She placed the bulging basket of apples on the wooden table. The chipmunk on it skittered close and sniffed at the basket curiously. “When I come back from chopping wood, these apples better still be here.” Merlin said to the animals. She released a sheet of magic to make them understand her human language and the meaning behind them.

The young witch went to the stump where her ax was stuck on. She grabbed it firmly with both hands and released it from the stump. She walked to where the pines always grew. She inspected them, looking for just the right one. It wasn't easy. She could hear trees, she could feel them. As amazing as that might be in peaceful summer days, in fall it was painful. The trees were alive. The earth magic in them was strong but unnoticeable by others. Others didn't care that trees lived. To them they were just trees. Merlin began swinging her ax. Her brow was in a deep furrow and her lips were pursed as she thought of all these things. She rather think of something else than cut down something ancient and beautiful. She usually went for the younger ones, but a hundred years old was still older than her. Sweat beaded her red face. Chopping firewood was a very tedious task for her and her least favorite. The task had molded her soft body into lean muscle, though it made her naturally fair skin beet-red. Her skin was stubborn—it wouldn't tan but it would redden.

“Well, well. What have we here?” Merlin stopped in mid-chop and turned to where the voice came from. She smiled at the familiar old hunched figure and the tall and lean figure of a young man a few feet away from her. There was an old man with weathered and wrinkled skin, long white hair and intelligent blue eyes and had a knapsack by his hip, the other was a young man who had an impish face. Merlin put down her ax and walked towards her Uncle Gauis and her cousin, Will. She hugged them both tightly. She was the same height as her cousin than he last visited. The two men laughed and hugged her back. When they withdrew, Uncle Gauis laughed good-naturally. “You've grown more prettier than I last saw you.” he said.

Merlin blushed. How could he say that now? She certainly didn't make a pretty picture. Not only was she drenched in sweat and blazing red, but her features were odd-looking. Her face was long, her cheekbones high, and her ears a tad too elfin for her liking. She liked her eyes, blue and big with long eyelashes, she also liked her nose but not her nostrils. Her skin was pale and got red if being revealed to the sunlight for too long. Her hair was dark, almost ebony, but in short and spiked strands. Despite all this, Gauis called her pretty. “I bet you say that to all the girls.” Merlin said good-naturedly.

“Only the girls that happen to be my nieces and are much lovelier than Sophia herself.” Sophia was on of the the city's beauties—even Merlin heard about her. Men wanted her and women hated her—according to Gauis. “She's beautiful alright, but downright mean.” Uncle Gauis had said to her. Sophia had struck down Will's love confession and had earned Gauis' eternal scorn.

Will scoffed at his old father's words. “She ain't lovelier than Sophia.” he said. Gauis immediately gave his son a stern look. “She's lovelier than any girl.” Will said sweetly. After being shot down and spit on by Sophia, Will decided the only girl he would ever love and would love him back was Merlin.

“Even counting that pretty little thing named Freya?” Merlin said slyly. Will turned red all over the face and neck, even up to his ears. Freya was another girl. She was more like Salem's sweetheart. Freya was pretty but not mean, she was as sweet as pie. Merlin hadn't met her yet, but Will had shown her Freya's photographed portrait. She was a lovely girl with big kind eyes. Merlin shoved Will playfully. He tried to shove her back but she was too quick for him. He tried again but Merlin moved. Before things would get too exciting, Gauis called their attention.

“Now, now, children. Remember we're here for a reason.” Gauis said. Will stopped his attempts at pushing Merlin.

“Sorry, Pop.” Will said. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Gauis looked at his niece.

“Do you need help with anything, my girl?” he asked. Merlin flapped a hand at them.

“Nah, I'm just about finished with the wood.” Merlin said. Will jumped to help.

“I'll finish for you.” he said, rolling up his sleeves up to his elbows.

“No, really. I'm fine.” Merlin said. Will was having none of it. He grabbed the ax and went to the pine. Merlin frowned. She didn't mind help, but how was she supposed to look after herself if others just did work for her? “Will, I'll finish. If you do it, I'll get lazy.”

“You need a rest once in a while. You live here alone, doing everything yourself in the middle of nowhere. I bet the last time anyone helped you was the last time we visited. And that was almost over a year ago.” Will left no room for argument. Merlin finally let him be.

 

“We'll be inside. I brought something for you, girl.” Gauis said.

He put his arm around Merlin's and led her to the cabin while Will continued her chore.

* * *

 

While Will was finishing chopping pinewood, Gauis was helping Merlin with food. Inside the knapsack he had carried with him was a strips of raw bacon wrapped around a clean neckerchief, little square pieces of corn pone and a quart of cheese tied inside brown paper with the corn pone. It had been a long time since Merlin had a proper meal and since she sat at a table. She usually ate fruit and corn from her few vegetables from her mother's old garden with some meat, but never an actual dish of piled food. Gauis, being a physician, began fussing over her state. “Girl, when's the last time you ate a solid meal? You're all skin and bones! I know you young ladies want a thin figure, but you young lady look starved! And don't lay on top of the table! This is where you _eat_ , not _sleep_!” Merlin scowled and jumped off the table. She sat on a chair sulkily while Gauis finished the preparations. Merlin had wanted to help, but Gauis practically shoved her out of her own kitchen.

“Food ready yet?” Will popped his head from the living room (which also happened to be the dining room). He had been long done with the wood which was now feeding the crackling fire in the fireplace. Merlin shook her head quietly. Will passed by her, ruffling her messy strands of hair, and sat next to her. Almost as soon as he sat down, an old possum rushed out of the kitchen. Shortly, Gauis ran after it, shouting all sorts of colorful expressions and waving a wooden spoon around.

“Oh, Simmons! Come back! He didn't mean it!” Merlin called after the old possum. But old Simmons was having none of it. Gauis was scandalized.

“Merlin! Why are there animals in your house, in your _kitchen_!? You all ready have two mangy mutts!” Gauis shouted. That famous eyebrow of his was twitching all over the place, and said mangy mutts whimpered from under the table. “Behave like a young lady!” he said, pointing the wooden spoon at her, then marched back inside the kitchen. Will burst out laughing.

“Ah, Merlin. Still the same. Don't ever change.” Merlin studied the side of Will's tanned face.

“Will?” she said.

“Yeah, cousin?” Will responded, without looking at her.

“What is happening outside?” she asked. Will's face shifted to serious lines.

“Merlin, you know nothing good every happens in the world. Us humans are stupid and violent.” he sighed, running a rough hand over his dark hair. Merlin was beginning to get a bad feeling.

“What happened? Something happened, didn't it? What happened?” She clutched at Will's arm and shook it like a child demanding candy. Will pushed her bony hands away.

“Alright, alright. Well, you know what I told you in my letter?”

Merlin flinched and then nodded. She burned that letter after she had it, not bearing to look at it. All those people fleeing and passing by her forest—it made sense. She wanted to help them—children, young, old—but they ran like frightened rabbits without looking back. She hadn't been fully aware before that man was enslaving man and fighting for multiple reasons until Will had told her. She had known something was wrong, the forest had been trembling, shaking her magic. She was just disgusted she was in land where cruelty was thought of as a necessity. Merlin, who was innocent at most, didn't understand why people couldn't just get along and respect others and not be cruel to their fellow human beings.

Merlin's concentration was back to Will when he spoke. “There's something new.” Will said. “The people are whispering about trials—witch trials. Innocent girls and women are being imprisoned. There's been a lot of witchcraft going around and it scares people. Women are being accused of taking children, mothers are and fathers—families and people in general are getting angrier. The law is going to do something about it and it won't be pretty.” Merlin listened to all his words wretchedly, her eyes brimming with tears, her heart aching.

Will overcame the resentment he was feeling and took notice. “Aw, girl, don't cry. Don't spend your tears over something you can't prevent. Its not like it's your fault this is happening.” he said. Merlin sniffled and rubbed her wet eyes. “Oh Merlin, you and your bleeding martyr heart. You gotta stop thinking the world is weighed on your skinny little shoulders.” Will stroked Merlin's back and brought her closer to his body. “You can't fix everything, you can't save all the starving puppies in the world.” Will said with a crooked grin. His words were a weak attempt to cheer Merlin up. Will was always like that, rough and expressed tough love and straightforward. He wasn't good with words and didn't know how to handle a frail individual. Uncle Gauis was like that too, but unlike his son, he was much smoother with words. Will smacked his hand over his thigh lightly. “Merlin, one day you're going to die helping someone else. Your selfless heart will be the end of you.”

Gauis poked his head from the kitchen and announced the food was ready. “Set the table then come help me with it.” Merlin and Will got up from their chairs and headed to the kitchen where Gauis was waiting for them. Merlin placed the bacon strips on a plate and placed them on the table. Will came back with a tray full of corn pones. The cheese was placed on a plate and a knife was put next to it. Gauis arrived last with a bowl full of sausages he got from the smokehouse. He set the bowl down and sat. Before they ate, Gauis said a short and to the point grace. “Lord, thank you for this food and for looking after Merlin.” And then they ate.

They made merry chatter as they dined. They talked about the things they found amusing that happened in life. “Pa, remember that rich boy?” Will brought up. Merlin stopped chewing and stared between her uncle and her cousin.

“What rich boy?” Merlin asked. She swallowed her food. Will snorted and slapped his thigh.

“Some pretty rich boy. He arrived to our dingy side of town and stayed at the inn.”

“How do you know that he was a rich boy?” Merlin questioned.

“His clothing for one, and this big ruby ring on his finger. Didn't realize he was robbed until Pa told him. I was plannin' on letting him find out himself.” Will said, clicking his tongue in distaste. Gauis smacked him on the arm.

“Boy, that attitude of yours will be the end of you.” the old man said, his eyebrow trembling. “I felt sorry for the boy.” Gauis said. His attention was back to Merlin. “He was injured too. Had a black eye, busted lip and a couple of bruises. Must of been through something serious and decided to run away.” Will rolled his eyes, completely unsympathetic. He thought all rich people were idiots and didn't deserve any sort of pity. That part of him Merlin didn't like but she realized arguing with Will would only make her hair fall off. “Seemed like he was heading this way. Might pop up around here.” Gauis said. “Said he had a cabin up here. Be on the look out for him.” Gauis said, then wiped his brow with a handkerchief he got from his vest's pocket.

After dinner, Gauis presented Merlin with yet another gift. Merlin's smile was wide and bright when something heavy was plopped in front of her. “A book!” Merlin said in awe. And it wasn't just any book, it was a spell book. The book was big and thick, the cover was of leather and was a little worn from outside and inside. Merlin paged through it with her thumb. She smelled the rough and old pages. They smelled like herbs and spices. She smiled at Gauis, her happiness was radiating off of her in waves. “Thank you so much!” Gauis smiled back at her warmly.

“You're welcome, my girl.” he said, then kissed her hair.

“Are you going to stay?” Merlin asked him.

“Well, if it isn't too much of a bother.” Gauis said. Merlin got up and surprised her uncle with a hug, forcing a grunt out of him.

“You're never a bother, uncle. I'll set the beds up.”

* * *

 

Merlin layed wide awake in her bed. She wriggled a little, making the hay stuffing crackle under her. She couldn't sleep. She had too much in her mind. Her thoughts were all over the place, but mostly lingered towards her spell book Gauis gave her (which, she reminded herself, needed to hide) and the rich-boy Will had scoffed at. She felt sorry for him, even though she hadn't met him. For all she could know, he started a fight and lost it. Whatever it was, she thought, he didn't deserve it. It must have been bad if he escaped to the forest where there was feral animals.

Merlin gave up on sleeping anytime soon and kicked the blankets away. She got up, her bare feet, padding over the wooden floor, and made her way outside of the cabin. The chill of the forest hit her instantly. It wasn't that strong, just a little cool, though her skin started prickling. She stood there, just staring at her surroundings, her gaze slowly lifting to the skies—

“Merlin? Is that you?” said a voice in the darkness. Merlin looked for the source. “Of course that's you.” That was undoubtedly Will's voice. He was on the roof of her mother's cabin. Merlin walked closer towards him.

“Whatcha doin' up there?” she asked him, swinging her arms behind her childishly.

“Nothing really. I'll be down there in a bit.” Will climbed down and landed soundly on his feet. He went up to her and gave a short breath. “Let's go for a walk.”

 

* * *

“Why are you awake?” Merlin asked Will. The two cousins were walking together in the forest. Even in the dead of night, the forest wasn't completely still. Night critters were active and scurrying about.

“I dunno. Couldn't sleep, I guess. What about you, cuz? What's yer story?” he said playfully and nudged her side.

“Same, really. I just can't sleep.” Merlin said with a tired sigh.

“Somethin' to do with not going about naked or some other thing?” he suggested lewdly. Merlin flushed and smacked him.

“No, ya damn fool. Where did you even—? No!” Merlin shoved him away. Will laughed quietly. “Just need to walk it off I guess.”

“Same.” Will said. They walked together and talked, occasionally nudging or pushing at each other and laughing silently at each others jibes. Merlin stopped dead. Will did too when he noticed her pause.

“What is it?” He was on full-alert and looked around the darkness. Merlin placed a slender finger to her lips and made a soft shh sound. She slowly raised another finger and pointed forward. Will followed her finger. He let out a small gasp. There was a doe and her fawn. The doe was walking around and sniffling here and there while her fawn darted between her.

“What are they doing? And so late?” Will whispered next to her.

“Maybe the little baby had to go pee and didn't want to go alone.” Merlin suggested. Will gave a light snort.

“That thing ain't no human child.” he said, the idea ridiculous to him. Merlin looked at him sharply.

“Animals can feel too.” she said seriously. Will's smirk faded. They were quiet now. Merlin watched the mother and her child with adoring eyes. She remembered what it was like to have a mother. She felt both happy and sad. Her eyes started to get a little wet, but her smile did not leave her face. Will noticed. He plopped his hand over her head and ruffled her hair.

“C'mon, Merlin. Let's go to sleep.”

The walk back to the cabin was quieter. Will was ahead this time, Merlin behind and lost in her thoughts while looking up absentmindedly at the full velvet sky of silvery stars. She stopped and when she did so did Will. “Now what?” he croaked at her. Merlin didn't answer immediately. She just stared up. With a sense of nostalgia, she sighed.

“The stars are out.” she said simply.

“They're always out, ain't they?” Will answered.

“Yeah...but I dunno. I....hurt. Here.” Merlin put her hand on her thin chest. Will ran a hand over his hair.

“Its the doe and fawn, isn't it? That got to you. You got to move on. When my Momma died, I was sad too. But life goes on.”

“Can we stare at the lights a little?” she requested.

“Fine.” Will sighed and indulged her.

They sat down on the grass and star gazed until Will got fed up and dragged Merlin away, back to the cabin. He delivered her himself to her bed and said ' _goodnight_ ' to her then went to sleep. But in the end, Merlin ended up shucking off her overalls she had been wearing most of the day and went outside again to the chill. She ran swiftly and leaped like she had seen bucks do. Then she dropped on purpose and rolled on her back. She sprawled herself over the forest ground and stared at the starry sky with half-lidded eyes. Merlin extended her hand to the sky. Her eyes flared gold in the night. Tendrils of magic slithered out of her fingertips like tiny snakes. With a wave, golden flowers burst from her hand and dropped flew across the forest air. When they touched the ground, the magical flowers exploded into tiny sparkles and disappeared. This made Merlin smile.

Merlin wriggled into a comfortable position, she gave a short huff. With a few more heavy blinks, her eyes shut and then there was complete darkness.

* * *

 

  “Well, well. What is this?” Merlin gasped and flapped her eyes open. She was alert now, her eyes flashing and magic ready to attack like a guard dog. When she realized it was only her older cousin, she gave a breath. She felt her magic seep back inside her.

“You scared me.” Merlin sat up and stretched. Will crossed his arms.

“I scared _you_? You should of seen Pa. He had a fit when he went to go wake you up and you weren't in bed!” Will chuckled. “You should head back. Pa is getting nervous. You know how he's like when he's nervous. Not good for the old bat.” Will said. He turned and began to walk. “Oh. And put clothing on.”

Merlin looked down at herself. Surely enough, she was as bare as a newborn baby. She scrambled up and made sure she stood behind Will. “What is it with you and being naked?” Will muttered. “Its a wonder no bugs bite you.”

“They'd never do that to me.” Merlin scowled, as if Will suggested something fowl. Will 'tsked' and walked ahead of her.

When they got to the cabin, Gauis was waiting for them outside on the front porch. He had some clothing prepared. He knew his niece well. “Girl, what if that rich boy around here saw you flashing yourself?” he said with a frown. “He would of jumped on you!” Will rolled his eyes.

“He wouldn't even had known she was a she, lookin' like a boy and all. Your tits are nonexistent.” Will said. He tried to walk past his father but Gauis grabbed his ear and pulled it. Will yowled.

“Boy, you don't talk to a young lady that way! Shame on you!” He began to rant and lecture his son. Merlin watched them and stifled a laugh. She was never disappointed when her cousin and uncle visited her.

They had breakfast together one last time before Gauis harrumphed and declared it was time to go. “Do you really have to go?” Merlin whined. Gauis embraced her.

“Yes, my girl. I am a physician. Daegal can't replace me for too long.” he said. Daegal was Gauis' apprentice. Merlin had yet to meet him.

“All right.” Merlin sighed. She parted from Gauis and as soon as she did, Will caught her in a hug.

“Good bye, cuz.” he said. They parted slightly. Will had a mischievous smile. “Maybe you'll grow up a little next time we visit. You sure didn't change much now.” And at this, Gauis smacked the back of his head. Will pouted and rubbed his throbbing head. “I'm just kidding. You've grown. You don't look like a skinny little fawn anymore at least.” Gauis rolled his eyes behind him.

“Thank you for having us.” the old man said. “We'll be back, hopefully sooner. I have to catch up on my work. Good bye, Merlin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will continue :DD


End file.
